Don't Turn Away
by GokusBulmaChan
Summary: *chapter 3 up Finally!!!!* Bulma reflects on her life. 3rd person. Sad in most places, humerous in others. My life as a DBZ drama. Goku and Bulma's struggles. Bulma's hardships and their union together. R/R. please! Lengthy.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, no duh! Dragonball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation. Yahoo! owns itself, as far as I know.  
  
-This story is very loosly based on DBZ. It's more like my version of the modern Goku, Bulma, Gohan, Piccolo, ChiChi, Videl, Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu), Yamcha, and the like. Don't get upset if you don't like spinoffs. I find it fun. This little diddy is dedicated to my Goku-san, my one and only love. I love you baby! PS Gohan, in this story only, is going to be his best friend instead since Goku is a teenager.  
  
Dont Turn Away  
  
B/G  
  
It all started with a simple instant message. Bulma spotted a certain 'SN' in a Yahoo! chatroom one day, and had decided to buzz the owner. Neither of them knew that such a simple act could have such a huge impact on the rest of their lives. His name was Hypersaiyen_Son_Goku, and he seemed rather interesting in the room, so the teal-haired teen IMed him. They talked and talked, driving Trunks completely bazerk because of his sister's constant poking at the keys. Her face brightened up the more they talked, a banana smile took over her face for what seemed like an eternity to Ms. Briefs and her son. She was happy for once. The first time in a long time.  
  
Goku, was his name, and he lived in Florida, she came to know. The two talked like a couple of old gossipy women, as if they had known each other forever. Bulma was soon to discover that the boy was also looking for the Dragonballs. She was a bit suprised that he even knew what they were since no one else knew.  
  
Within months of the consistant blab on the internet as well as on the phone, the two were becoming best friends. They had known each other for about a year or so when Goku found out about Vegeta... Bulma's new boyfriend. He had just strolled into her life one day and she decided to take him out from the dark cruel world and make him a happy man. Who wouldn't be with Bulma Briefs? When Goku heard the news, he had been prepared to ask Bulma to be his, but no such luck came to the saiyan. The poor thing was miserable, unable to have what he really wanted. Bulma, on the other hand, wasn't even sure she was doing the right thing. So many decisions were determined by Vegeta, that Miss Briefs was completely turned around.  
  
Poor Goku though. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, completely alone, but then SHE came back into his life. ChiChi. They had gone out before and she had broken his heart. However, he had stopped caring at that point and went out with her.  
  
Bulma found out soon enough through an email. She was happy for him, only because she was happy in her own relationship, thinking Goku was only there as a distraction and that Vegeta was the only one for her. How wrong she was.  
  
Goku seemed to be happy with ChiChi, but not unreasonably happy. The burnette beauty was a bit controlling and incredibly posessive. She loathed the fact Goku and Bulma were friends, and Prom was out of the question. The relationship was going no where and the two broke up.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, continued to talk to Goku via email and phone, but not nearly as much as she talked to Vegeta. She figured he'd want to talk more. Wrong. Vegeta thought he was in love with the hottie, he was sure he was, but the distance was far too great. It affected everything about the relationship. Funny thing was, Bulma and Vegeta had never met in person. They too met online, through Yahoo!  
  
Goku was miserable and Bulma was starting to be. She had fallen in love with Son Goku. She couldn't help herself in the least bit. She was starting to think she had been in love with him since day one. The more she thought about it, the more clear it became: she was with the wrong person all along. Vegeta and Bulma broke up that November....  
  
But Goku was with ChiChi again.  
  
Bulma sighed and had to carry on.  
  
There was this kid, Drum, she called him, that caught her eye. He had the prettiest blue hair and he was a martial artist, just like Vegeta and Goku. Weird conicidese she had supposed. Well, the two started dating during the end of Marching Band and started to become really fond of each other. The "I love you's" came just in time for January, when the two had been seeing each other for over a month. Bulma was caught in distress in the end of January. The day she and her boyfriend first made love, she got accepted to college, and the worse thing that could happen to her: her Grandma died. The one she was close to.  
  
The princess was on th efloor screaming and crying when the news first came to her by phone. Her Grandma had been in the hospital for about a week and a half because of a heart attack. Bulma had just visited her two days before. She didn't come back the next day because she had figured her Grandma would get better. She had had that faith.  
  
Not so much luck. Bulma lost her favorite person in the world and it hurt. It hurt so bad she was pieces for weeks. The very thought of being in a hospital tore her to bits. Then came the funeral.  
  
Nothing ever good comes of her entire family gathering at Capsule Corp. They only showed up when Dr. Briefs was giving away money, or someone died. Bulma hated all the attention being focused on her. Everyone that saw her would come up to her and tell her that everything would be ok. No it wouldn't. They couldn't bring back her Grandma.  
  
No one could.  
  
That was when things started to get really bad for Bulma. Everything was suffering. Her work, her schooling, her boyfriend, her friends, and even her family. Nothjing would ever be the same. Bulma had practically given up. Not many people could blame her if thay had taken a walk in her shoes. Her Grandma was the most important person in the world to her and she was ripped away.  
  
Sorrow became apart of Bulma's everyday life. She was generally unhappy and Drum's immature antics just made it worse. Things were falling apart.  
  
Then Son Goku stepped back into her life.  
  
He never really left, but when he said, "I love her, Bulma" she cried herself to sleep and didn't talk to hijm for nearly 3 weeks straight.  
  
That hurt.  
  
He had been dating ChiChi. They had so many problems Bulma told Goku several times they were wrong together. She knew Goku was supposed to be hers.  
  
So did Goku.  
  
The saiyan had suffered from severe heartbreak and Bulma was going ballistic on ChiChi's ass. No one hurt one of her best friends like that and got away with it. The two threw horrible remarks back and forth, fighting over who's business it was.  
  
Bulma won, of course.  
  
Goku was caught in the middle. The poor thing. But the girls were fighting a was and he knew not to step in, for all of their sakes. ************** Bulma was fed up with Drum's excessive behavior and the ungodly love for his drums. After meeting Goku in person a few weeks before, she was positive that being with the blue haired boy was a mistake. She was supposed to be with Goku.  
  
The met finally on the 7th of Febuary, 2003 after having talked to each other since Christmas of 2000. The FINALLY met and Bulma was estatic... even if her father didn't know. She had been looking forward to meeting him for nearly three years. She wasn't about to let her Daddy stop her.  
  
Maybe she should have. None of this would've happened.  
  
But, in her mind, she KNEW he was it. He was THE one. He was her soulmate... he had to be. Her heart wouldn't play tricks on her like that....  
  
Would it?  
  
Bulma was sure of herself though. She knew deep down that she was doing the right thing.  
  
They met at the school after she chased Gohan (Goku's best friend) down and the trio ventured to downtown West City. Gohan insisted that it looked just like East City, only bigger. Bulma didn't know, she'd never been to East Capital. She'd take Gohan's word on that one. They met Drum and his friend Boe at the pizza place and occompanied them to the Tae Kwan Do Dojo. Bulma said her goodbyes and called a rather ill Dr. Briefs who would be there shortly to pick her up. She was supposed to walk home. It got too cold, she said.  
  
Gohan, Goku, and Bulma walked back to the pizza place and sat to talk. Goku showed her some of his art. She always loved the way he could draw. He was great. He knew it too. Once it was time to leave, Bulma pulled the mighty saiyan outside and kissed him squarely on the lips. The monkey boy was completely suprised. Bulma smiled and walked back to the dojo. Gohan and Goku went the opposite way. Goku was still shocked, walking in awe. "I have to see her again, Gohan." Bulma, thinking the same thing, grinned for the next two weeks.  
  
He was greater in person than she ever thought he could be.  
  
Perfect. ********************** OK! Well, I'm sorry it's a bit lengthy. I hope you could follow it. It's really just the plot since it's so packed together. Just R/R and please tell me what you think about the idea. It's really just what's happened to me in the past year all jumbled up and filled in with Goku, Gohan, Drum, and myself. Drum is my own character. So, if you want me to actually write this story, review it please. It wil help me a lot. Thanks. *A/N* Goku-san, don't think I made this sound like at one time I doubted you. I didn't mean for it to sound that way if it did. Most of this is true, but I know you can pick out what I added for effect. I love you, eternally- Bulma-chan 


	2. Driven Away

*A/N* Sorry it took so long! I have three other stories to update, school, finding a job, my boyfriend, getting an apartment, moving in, and a bunch of other things going on. Okies?? ^_^ Alright, here's the next part.... more to come!  
  
Don't Turn Away  
  
Part 2  
  
The next morning Bulma awoke and rose cheerfully into the new day. She had just met the man of her dreams. The teal haired princess jeered as she quickly dressed and rushed to her desk. She had to write all about yesterday afternoon.  
  
This diary she had was becoming more like an obsession. She wrote everything in it. That was part of the problem with her writing streaks though. She went into such detail, just so she could remember exactly what happened. No harm done.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Keeping a diary was supposed to be secret, right? No one was suppose to read it, even if it was misplaced so peeping eyes could roam about it's pages. She had the confidence in all the people around her that she could write in the notebook without a worry of someone else reading it.  
  
Some eyes want to know though.  
  
Bulma had a step-mother that she had to keep on her toes around. The woman had become a sneak in recent years, prying into the princess' life, showing no sign of trust in the least.  
  
And no one could understand why Bulma could hate such a 'wonderful' person. Sure, she maybe wonderful to see in the eyes of a blind man, because apparently no one could see how divious the woman was to her step-child.  
  
They had never gotten along anyway.  
  
Who could expect Bulma to like someone that always made her feel bad?  
  
They shouldn't, but they did.  
  
It's not like Mrs. Briefs was a bad person, she had good intentions, but Bulma wouldn't have it. In her eyes, the woman was just out to get her, take her father away from her, to have complete control over the entire Briefs household.  
  
When the princess had finally built a wall out of happiness, the witch came around to knock it back down.  
  
Demolished.  
  
But Bulma would always be able to rebuilt it from the rubble.  
  
No one killed her dreams, especially that woman.  
  
Mrs. Briefs decided to take charge because her husband wouldn't, and tore Bulma's world into tiny, undesirable, pieces.  
  
She read her diary, unlocking all her secrets and exposing her soul.  
  
********************  
  
When Bulma had gotten back from a band trip one night, Dr. Briefs was driving her home.  
  
"So how many times have you met this Goku feller?" he spoke in a Southern accent. Bulma's heart stopped.  
  
"What?" She paused, becoming angry, "How many times would it matter!" she yelled. Dr. Briefs was anger stricken and sped home.  
  
That bitch!  
  
She was forced to sit onto the green, oversized couch, be lectured about sex, boyfriends, being a little slut, and exposing 'nasty thoughts' to Mrs. Briefs' children.  
  
"I'm going to protect my children. And if that takes prying into your little life, then so be it. I won't have you as a bad influence on my children."  
  
The words hurt, but Bulma curled up her fists and threatened to knock the hell out of the overprotective, divious, whore, "Protect your CHILDREN with out me to RUIN it all for you!!" she screamed, and was about to walk out.  
  
"I've read all about what you've done, you little slut. You've become a totally different person, sneaking behind our backs, doing the things you should know better than to do. We can no longer trust you."  
  
Bulma's face grew into a terrifying anger stricken one, "YOU READ MY DIARY!!!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
That was the last straw, "Screw you! I'm LEAVING!"  
  
With that, the incredibly hurt and sorrowed Bulma-chan stormed to her room.  
  
She was leaving in the morning. She didn't have to put up with this any longer.  
  
*********************  
  
Sad but true, this is all based on true fact. Home life sucked, thank Kami I'm no longer there. No child deserves to have her soul exposed, especially to someone she thought she could trust. If you love to write, make sure you hide your journal extra well. I made the mistake of having my door unlocked.  
  
Not all of them can be trusted. Parents, that is. TBC 


	3. Good Riddance

A/N * Sorry it took so long! ^_^ I moved out of Yamcha's house and into Piccolo/Gohan/Goku's place for a few weeks!! :D I'm happy now!!!  
  
Don't Turn Away  
  
The morning came like a desert storm, the wind carrying her family's trust along the way. Nothing was going to work here.  
  
Not with that woman running things, that is.  
  
Bulma had enough, and she meant it this time. She couldn't take Mrs. Briefs controlling her life like she was. The princess was practically an adult and didn't need a nosy bitch looking over her shoulder, watching her every move.  
  
Bulma Briefs needed privacy.  
  
That was a simple request, right?  
  
Apparently not to Mrs. Briefs.  
  
With a sigh, the teal haired beauty arose and took on the day with a weary, but determined, mind. She dialed up her Goku-san, during the brink of day when no man would want to be awakened. or just Goku in this case: it was 9:30 am.  
  
Goku answered sleepily, trying to reassure the upset Bulma-chan, searching through his drowsy mind for consoling words. He always had his effect on the princess. She somehow knew his intentions were good and his heart was pure.  
  
He loved her, and that was what kept her moving on.  
  
Bulma tried to pull herself back together, drying her tears like she knew her Goku-san would be doing. There was too much going on now. Why did life have to get so hard? What had she done to deserve all this?  
  
No one could answer her. It was as if, no one could hear her, or they were ignoring her.  
  
She was used to that though. No one wanted to listen. No one cared enough to.  
  
Except. except her Goku-san.  
  
The princess picked herself back up and tried to make the best of things. She hung up the phone when her friend Launch came in to help her move her stuff to the car.  
  
There was only one place to go for now, and that was her great grandma.  
  
Bulma stayed for only two days, as it became a burden for her aunt across the street to take her to West City Senior high in the mornings. Too far to go in the half-hour they had to get back and forth.  
  
She couldn't stay there, not without a car. She had her license though.  
  
Not much use without a car, now are they.  
  
The move was easy enough, but the teal haired beauty just didn't feel. right there. Something was wrong.  
  
She had the option of staying with Goku for two weeks, but that was the max. Piccolo had two men staying there with him already. The addition of a girl wasn't a bad idea since she agreed to clean up a bit, but that would be a houseful, as if it weren't already.  
  
Bulma didn't want to do that, not yet. The gas money would be ridiculous and so would the hours of sleep she would be getting.  
  
So Piccolo's house was a big 'no' for the time being.  
  
Bulma found herself house hopping, more or less, jumping from her friend Launch's house to her Mamaw's, and finally Yamcha's.  
  
The desert bandit was more than relieved to have her nearby.  
  
It seemed to make him feel a thousand times better, which was a reprieve to Bulma.  
  
Yamcha had always had a fixation on his best friend Bulma since the day they met. And the teal haired princess saw how deep his feelings went for her, but she knew that their relationship would have to stay the way it was.  
  
Maybe one day he could understand that he's not the one for her.  
  
That would take a while.  
  
Bulma had her stuff everywhere, but the bandit didn't seem to notice. He was too thrilled about having the object of his affection right there living with him.  
  
But the princess was too involved with her feelings, how the entire world seemed to be against her now days. She couldn't notice how fond Yamcha was becoming of her, how much he sacrificed to keep her happy, how much pain she was causing him by simply acting herself.  
  
Anytime she would notice, it would kill her inside. How could she hurt her best friend like this? How dare she make him feel this terrible when all he had done for her was trying to please her? She was taking advantage of his lovability, treating him as nothing more than a commoner, when she knew damn well that he deserved to be treated with more respect than that.  
  
But anytime she would suggest that she was the guilty one in causing his suffering, he would shake his head and imply that she only made him happy, that he was ever so grateful to have her in his life. That he was thankful for her.  
  
Then she saw him cry and it hurt. It hurt so incredibly bad, Bulma felt as if she were dying. Those tears were because of her. Somehow, she knew there was nothing she could say to him to take away that pain. The hurting that she had caused.  
  
At that moment, he said, "I love you, Bulma."  
  
Bulma's eyes began to water, as she looked him in the eyes.  
  
How could he say that when he knew how happy she was with Goku? He was only stating the truth. She should've known it all along.  
  
But she had been blinded by selfishness. She was engulfed in her own self- pity and couldn't give a damn about anyone other than herself.  
  
She tried to explain, but she was choking on the tears she had been holding back for so long. They embraced and just held onto one another for the moment.  
  
How could she have been so cold to Yamcha before? Why was he still caring for her like this after she had hurt him so many times? He simply said, because I love you.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to do, or even what to think at that point. She was in love with Goku and determined to make that relationship work. No one was going to change that for her.  
  
I am SOOOOO sorry that took so long! I've had writer's block!! _ But, I'm relieved to get that off my chest. I'm working on part four as you read this, so it should be up by tomorrow or the next day. Hope you like this part!! ^_^ Ja ne. -Bulma 


End file.
